Mélange de couleurs
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Des petits drabbles et des historiettes avec Ritsuka et Sôbi sur le thème des couleurs. Couple Natsuo/Yoji et Kio pour 2 drabbles. Série finit le 30 août 2008. Merci pour vos reviews :3
1. Blanc comme neige…

Voilà, je m'essais aux drabbles mais comment dire... Celui-ci est tout simplement raté car il a viré en mini historiette ! Je pense que cela ne serra pas le seul (lol) 

J'espère que cela vous plaira, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose avec cette série mais pas de longue fic ni d'inventer un passé ou une histoire pour tel ou tel personnage...

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**Blanc comme neige…**

Le ciel est gris…  
Les flocons tombent doucement au grès de leur envie…

Un mur haut dont le rebord est couvert de cette poudre blanche que les enfants affectionnent particulièrement pour jouer à une bataille ou encore faire des bonhommes de neige… L'air est froid mais l'absence de vent rend le temps agréable.

Un jeune homme attend contre le muret, ses cheveux blonds dépassant de sous un bonnet bleu clair, un long manteau auburn le couvre, un peu de neige s'étant installée sur ses larges épaules. Il farfouille dans sa poche pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes et en allume une, tirant une grande bouffée avant de la recracher en l'air, son regard fixant le ciel à travers ses petites lunettes rondes.

Il attend la fin de ses cours comme toujours…

Il s'y est rendu plus tôt comme toujours…

Son regard azur fixe un moment les flocons qui descendent paisiblement du ciel avant que du bruit ne lui parvienne, des discutions, du mouvement. L'étudiant cesse de regarder le ciel et pose son regard sur les élèves qui sortent par le portail, piétinant la neige pure de leurs pas sales. Celui qu'il attend arrivera sans doute en dernier… Mais il est patient… très patient…

-Sôbi !!!

Une voix qui le gronde, un regard qui le fusille avec désapprobation. Un jeune garçon d'environ 17 ans s'approche du blond, qui a gardé son visage impassible, quoiqu'il a eu un léger sourire à sa voix. Ritsuka lui prend la cigarette des lèvres et la jette par terre avant de l'éteindre avec son pied, fusillant de plus belle Sôbi. Celui-ci lui adresse un de ses grands sourires dont il a le secret, feignant l'innocence.

-Tu avais promis d'arrêter de fumer !  
-Mais à une condition il me semble ?!

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement puis lui lance un autre regard noir avant de commencer à partir, son sac sur l'épaule, sa veste violette qui l'enveloppe bien au chaud. Sôbi se décolle du muret pour commencer à le suivre de son pas tranquille, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-Tu viens toujours chez moi ?! Fait-il d'un air désinvolte.

Ritsuka lui lance un regard de biais, entre la réprimande et le « oui, bien sûr ! ». Le jeune homme continue à avancer d'un pas décidé, prenant effectivement la route de chez l'étudiant. Il la connait par cœur cette route… Il la ferait même les yeux fermés ! Le chemin se fait en silence mais Sôbi précède Ritsuka une fois arrivés à destination et lui ouvre la porte de son appartement… Non, de leur appartement… Même si Ritsuka va encore souvent chez ses parents !

-Tu veux quelque chose de chaud !  
-Je veux bien… Fait-il toujours en colère pour la cigarette.

Le blond retire son manteau, son bonnet puis se dirige vers la cuisine et fait chauffer de l'eau. Ritsuka le rejoint après s'être débarrassé de ses affaires et Sôbi l'attrape par la taille, le collant contre lui avec aucun moyen de s'échapper… Ses lèvres viennent déposer des baisers dans son cou à découvert, ses mains caressant son ventre à travers son pull.

-Sôbi !  
-J'ai froid, réchauffe moi… Ritsuka…

Le jeune homme grogne et lui lance un regard noir de biais sans pour autant bouger, laissant faire l'étudiant qui lui tire, malgré lui, des frissons de consentement… Sôbi remonte dans ses cheveux et se met à mordiller le bout de son oreille avec un grand sourire amusé.

-Laisse mes oreilles !  
-Pourquoi ?! Elles me gênent…

Et le blond retire une de ses mains au chaud sur le ventre de Ritsuka pour enlever les oreilles de ce dernier qui proteste et tente de les rattraper. Un serre-tête avec de mignonnes petites oreilles noires.

-Mais j'avoue qu'elles me manquent…  
-C'est de ta faute si je les ais perdu !!! Gronde Ritsuka.  
-Et j'en suis fier, souffle Sôbi dans son cou avant de continuer ses câlineries, son sourire pervers aux lèvres.

* * *

Petit review ? Positif, négatif, neutre, tout est bon à prendre lol

(Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'elle a pas posté sur se site !)


	2. Noir… Inquiétude…

OMG un vrai drabble ! Le premier ! La présentation qui laisse à désirer... bref... Je vous laisse lire !

* * *

**Noir… Inquiétude… **

Seul dans son lit…  
Ritsuka remue sous la couette agitée par son rêve… Ou plutôt un cauchemar… Toujours cette scène… Seimei… Attaché sur sa chaise d'école… Seimei qui lui murmure quelques mots qu'il ne parvient pas à entendre…  
Seimei qui brûle…

-Non !

Le gamin se redresse en sursaut, sa respiration haletante, son regard apeuré. Ritsuka regarde autour de lui, mais personne n'est là pour le rassurer alors il bascule en arrière, sa tête atterrissant sur le coussin, les cheveux éparpillés autour de sa petite tête, ses oreilles en arrière comme un chat blessé.

Puis une vibration…  
Le gamin attrape le portable qui n'est jamais loin de son oreiller, l'ouvre pour voir sur l'écran un nouveau message… De Sôbi…

« Je t'aime Ritsuka… »

Le chaton regarde le message avant de murmurer un « baka » et de refermer le téléphone portable, se tournant sur le côté pour s'endormir… Il avait pensé à lui mais n'avait pas osé… Cet étudiant pervers l'avait devancé…

Mais étrangement Ritsuka se rendort plus rapidement… Apaisé… Toutefois, il ne lui dirait jamais… Jamais…

-Bonne nuit Sôbi… Murmure-t-il à moitié endormi, le portable dans ses mains et contre lui.

* * *

L'éternelle demande de review !? 


	3. Noir… Pervers…

Vala une autre variante de "Noir" qui prend en compte le "blanc" au niveau de l'histoire !

* * *

**Noir… Pervers…**

Des cheveux ébènes hirsutes éparpillés sur un coussin.  
Un drap qui se froisse à cause d'une personne qui remue.  
Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds se relève doucement, son regard venant se poser sur la personne à ses côtés, endormi comme un chaton, nu comme un vers… Terriblement irrésistible…  
Sôbi se penche un peu pour venir déposer un frêle baiser sur son épaule, puis remonte progressivement dans le cou de ce gamin de 17 ans… Ce gamin rien qu'à lui… Ritsuka remue doucement sous la fraîcheur de ses lèvres avant d'émerger du sommeil.

-Sôbi… réprimande-t-il d'une voix endormie.  
-Hum… ?!

Le blond continue toujours son ascension sur son visage, se retrouvant au dessus de son corps, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Il se penche vers son amant mais une brusque lumière lui fait fermer les yeux. Le chaton a allumé la lampe de chevet pour le freiner.

-Tu as vu l'heure !!! J'ai cours dans 2 heures !  
-Il n'y a pas d'heure pour s'amuser…

Sôbi tend le bras et éteint la lumière les replongeant dans le noir avant de capturer ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec amour. Ritsuka se laisse prendre au jeu et répond, se lovant contre lui…

-Pervers…

* * *

Et bien sur... Review !? 


	4. Jaune Or…

Ca fait pas si longtemps que j'ai posté les premiers, mais vu ma bonne humeur, ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux, mon anniv' qui arrive dans deux jours !  
Bref, vous vous en fichez, vala un rajout de trois drabbles lol

Les trois couleurs primaires cette fois-ci !  
Merci à celles qui prennent le temps de poster une review, cela fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

**Jaune or…**

Le bruit de ciseaux qui coupent…  
Une mèche de cheveux blonds qui tombent par terre, s'échouant aux pieds de son petit maître.

-Sôbi arrête de bouger ta tête !

Le combattant la tourne davantage pour regarder Ritsuka part en dessous, les ciseaux dans une main, son regard haut en reproche. Il lui adresse un petit sourire, sa tête posée sur le rebord de la chaise où il est assis.

-Je n'y peux rien si tes caresses me donne envie de te câliner !

Le jeune garçon fusille Sôbi du regard et de sa main libre, il lui fait basculer la tête pour la mettre droite, geste ferme mais doux. Sôbi sourit, sa tête bien callée contre la petite main de son cher sacrifice.

-Si tu continues, je te les coupe au carré ça t'apprendras ! Alors tu ne bouges plus !  
-C'est un ordre !  
-Oui ! Répliqua sèchement Ritsuka.

Sôbi sourit mais ne bouge plus, laissant Ritsuka lui couper enfin les pointes de ses cheveux d'or.  
Le jeune garçon les coupe avec attention, laissant glisser ses doigts sur les mèches pour sentir leurs douceurs… Il aime leurs contacts… Il ne lui dira pas…  
Mais Ritsuka en profite secrètement…

Comme il profite secrètement des douceurs de ce pervers…

* * *

une tite review ?! 


	5. Bleu Indigo…

La suite posté dans la foulée !

* * *

**Bleu Indigo…**

Le pinceau trace sur la toile des longues traînées bleues.  
Un bleu intense au début pour mourir dans un bleu dilué à la fin de la course du pinceau. Sur la toile de lin blanc se trouve déjà dessiné un papillon dans les tons bleu roi, cobalt et outre-mer… Une esquisse de fleure marquée par du rouge et du vermillon… Une tige vert émeraude fine…

Un regard fasciné qui suit les moindres mouvements de la main de Sôbi alors qu'il peaufine le ciel avec ses touches de bleus dilués.  
Le blond le regarde du coin de l'œil, un sourire étirant ses fines lèvres.  
Il pose son pinceau dans le pot qui contient de l'eau.

-Tu aimes !  
-Voui !!! Répond avec enthousiasme Ritsuka.

Il avait emmené son petit sacrifice à l'atelier pour lui faire une peinture…  
Le regard illuminé du garçon ravit le blond, et celui-ci se rapproche de son visage avec un petit sourire…  
Un de ses petits sourires dont Ritsuka se méfie souvent…

-Ma récompense… Souffle-t-il doucement.

Le chaton rougit en fusillant du regard Sôbi qui n'est que plus amusé de la situation.

-Pervers !

Ritsuka se lève un peu pour venir déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son combattant avant de se rasseoir et de le fusiller du regard, ses joues adorablement rouge. Sôbi se penche sans attendre sur lui pour cueillir ses lèvres, réclamant le reste de la récompense qui lui était due…

* * *

ReviewS ? 


	6. Rouge Passion…

Spéciale dédicace à Shi-sama qui a lancé l'idée du « Mon Chéri » ! Pour toi ma puce !!!!

* * *

**Rouge Passion…**

Ritsuka est exceptionnellement chez son combattant, celui-ci ayant demandé au chaton de venir en prétextant un besoin de modèle pour dessiner. Sôbi dépose ses affaires sur la table et le garçon fait de même avec plus d'ordre, un œil critique sur le blond puis il se met à regarder dans l'appartement avant que son regard ne soit arrêté par la boite sur la table. Il se rapproche pour constater que c'était une boite de chocolat du nom ridicule de « Mon Chéri ».

L'étudiant sourit en voyant l'intérêt de Ritsuka pour les chocolats. Le chaton remue de la queue, les oreilles dressées avec intérêt et curiosité.

-Prend-en un si tu veux !  
-Je peux vraiment… ?! Fait-il avec soupçon.

Sôbi lui adresse un sourire avant de revenir et de déposer un verre d'eau sur la table, devant son jeune maître qui le lui a réclamé avant de rentrer dans les lieux. Le gamin regarde Sôbi avec doute puis ouvre la boite de chocolat, curieux et prend un chocolat pour le goûter. Une fois qu'il a croqué dedans, il fait une grimace à cause de la liqueur.

-Pouah c'est pas bon !  
-Ah bon ?! Fait-il avec candeur.

Le blond se penche sur Ritsuka et lèche ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser, recueillant la liqueur du chocolat avant de venir jouer avec la langue de son petit sacrifice. Sôbi ne le relâche qu'à bout de souffle, ses joues rouges de gêne et de colère, son regard violet le fusillant.

-Moi je les trouve encore plus délicieux comme ça !  
-Pervers !

* * *

Reviews please ! (met Ritsuka qui fait ses yeux de chaton battu devant le panneau review) 


	7. Vert Espérance…

Une nouvelle petite série de trois couleurs, la suite des complémentaires !  
C'est plus des ficlettes pour le Vert et le Violet  
Je me suis beaucoup amusé pour le Vert, vous verrez bien pourquoi ;p

Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laissez une review !  
Merci aux anonymes sans review ?! xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Vert Espérance…**

La foule.  
Le bruit…  
Les enfants qui courent en yutaka à travers les stands…  
Une fête foraine qui bat son plein par une chaude nuit étoilée…  
Une autre vie…  
Un nouveau départ ?!

-Yôji, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant !  
-Hum…

Le chaton aux cheveux vert d'eau se mit à parcourir les stands, sa main liée à celle de son frère qui attendait sa réponse pour leur nouvelle activité amusante.

-Je veux un poisson rouge ! Décrète-t-il.

Il commence à tirer Natsuo vers le stand pour attraper les poissons mais ils s'arrêtent et se retournent de concert vers un blond aux cheveux hirsutes, habillé d'un yutaka bleu vert.

-Dépêche toi ! Font-ils d'une même voix.  
-Hey ! Je ne suis pas votre chien !  
-Sôbi t'a dit de t'occuper de nous, alors dépêche-toi !

Les deux gamins partent vers le stand et Kio grogne, en pestant contre Sôbi qui lui a imposé la garde de ces deux chenapans pendant que lui doit certainement s'amuser avec Ritsuka… Cette idée le met davantage en rogne mais lorsqu'il voit que les deux détestables chatons ne sont plus sous son nez, il se hâte de les retrouver !

Natsuo et Yôji sont devant le stade et n'attendent que la personne qui leur servait de porte-monnaie pour commencer une partie et gagner leur poisson rouge. Kio leur lance un regard noir en se plaignant mais il paie. Les deux gamins se mettent à tenter leur chance et chacun a son poisson rouge, l'agitant avec triomphe au dessus du bitume de la place. Puis, le regard de Natsuo aperçoit quelque chose qui le ravit.

-Je veux une barbe à papa !!!

Il commence à entraîner Yôji à sa suite vers l'objet de son désir.

-Ca suffit, je ne suis pas votre banque !  
-Sôbi a dit que tu devrais faire tout ce qu'on veut, lui rappelle le chaton aux cheveux verts d'eau.  
-Sinon…  
-Ca va ! Ca va !!! Râle-t-il. Deux barbes à papa s'vous plait….

Le couple Zéro sourit avec amusement, ils ont vraiment tout ce qu'ils veulent de ce blondinet juste parce que Sôbi l'a menacé… Leurs regards ne quittent Kio que lorsqu'ils ont leurs fameuse montagnes de mousse sucrée rose. Ils mangent avec un amusement non dissimulé tout en allant vers la forêt pour de bonne place pour le feu d'artifice. Une fois sur la petite colline, juste après la forêt Kio toujours en marmonnant dans sa barbe, sa sucette entre les dents, s'assoie sur la pelouse loin de ces deux chatons manipulateurs.

Natsuo et Yôji se regardent, finissant leurs barbes à papa puis leurs prunelles malicieuses vinrent fixer le blond. Une fois finies, ils jettent les bâtons dans la pelouse et se rapprochent avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Ils se mettent à coller Kio, chacun d'un côté.

-Rah ! Lâchez-moi, allez vous amuser ailleurs !  
-Mais Sôbi a dit que tu devais t'occuper de nous… Murmure Natsuo.  
-Si ce n'est pas nous qui nous occupons de toi, Souffle Yôji.

Tous deux ont un sourire équivoque…

* * *

Si ca vous a plu, mettez un review ! Sinon... Bah tant pis ! 


	8. Violet Sucré…

**Violet Sucré…**

Sôbi suit Ritsuka habillé d'un yutaka pourpre qui lui va comme un gant… A croquer ! Lui, il a revêti un yutaka violine parce que le chaton le lui avait prestement ordonné en le voyant dans son jean. En plus, il s'est habilement débarrassé de Zéro en les confiant à Kio, donc il compte bien profiter de cette soirée avec son sacrifice adoré.

Son regard de gamin parcourt tous les stands pour trouver ce dont il a envie, puisque Sôbi lui a promis de lui payer ce qu'il souhaite ! Ritsuka se rapproche d'un stand de tire à la carabine car il a aperçu un mobile avec des papillons en verre mais le prix est en conséquence d'une grosse somme et il ne sait pas tirer à la carabine… Il souffle un peu déçu et amorce sa retraite.

-Qu'est-ce qui te plait ici ? Interroge le blond en regardant son petit sacrifice.  
-Rien !  
-Monsieur une partie !  
-Sôbi !!! Gronde le chaton en le fusillant du regard.

L'homme lui prépare les balles de plomb et le combattant se penche vers Ritsuka avec un de ses sourires pénibles.

-Le mobile, fait-il en détournant le regard et de mauvaise humeur.

Sôbi se redresse et prend la carabine son regard porté sur l'objet que désire son petit maître. Puis il se met en position et tire dans les cibles mouvantes. Il n'en rate pas une seule… Il prend autant de partie que le nécessite la récompense… Le blond finit par récupérer le prix et le tend à Ritsuka avec un sourire. Le jeune homme oublie vite son mécontentement et récupère avec une joie non dissimulée le mobile aux papillons colorés et fragiles.

Ils se remettent à marcher dans la foire, mais le chaton ne s'arrête plus nul part ! Ritsuka est gêné d'avoir fait un caprice aussi coûteux ?! Mais le chaton se dirige vers un stand de pomme d'amour et les regarde avec envie. Son regard va vers Sôbi puis il avance vers la forêt pour aller en direction du feu d'artifice, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il lui en achète. Au bout d'un instant, il se rend compte qu'il est seul.

-Sôbi ?! Fait-il en se retournant.  
-Tiens !

Le combattant lui présente une pomme d'amour et lui adresse un sourire qui feint l'innocence. Mais la sucrerie est achetée… Ritsuka la prend de sa main libre, après avoir fusillé le blond en guise de représailles. Puis, ils se remettent en marche et se trouvent une place tranquille sur le dos de la colline. Le chaton commence alors à grignoter la pomme sucrée, son regard se portant sur le blond qui l'observe avec attention.

-Tu en veux ?! Fait-il en la lui tendant.

Sôbi sourit et se penche pour croquer la pomme son regard ancré dans les deux prunelles de son sacrifice qui se met à rougir.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, obsédé !!!

Le blond rit doucement, mangeant le bout de pomme acidulée avant de se rapprocher de Ritsuka et de venir goûter à ses lèvres roses… douces… sucrées… Encore plus délicieuses qu'une pomme d'amour…


	9. Zeste d’Orange…

**Zeste d'Orange…**

Sôbi est assis par terre dans la chambre de son maître, celui-ci étant justement entre ses jambes avec innocence. Ritsuka a un dessin à rendre et il ne sait pas très bien dessiner… Il a donc demandé au blond de venir l'aider pour « l'assister » dans son dessin. La maîtresse a donné comme thème « la nature » et le chaton a alors pensé à dessiner un papillon !

-Comme ça ?! Questionne-t-il en relevant son regard sur son combattant.

Le blond pose son regard sur la feuille blanche où est tracé avec des traits légers un papillon sur une esquisse de fleur, faite de sa main pour aider son jeune sacrifice dans sa tâche. Un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres car l'insecte a une aile plus grande que l'autre. Sôbi prend la main de Ritsuka et la dirige sur la feuille avec aisance, traçant des contours plus uniformes.

-Disons plutôt comme cela.

Son souffle balaye les mèches ébène du cou de Ritsuka et il relâche le dessin des yeux pour venir embrasser sa nuque, glissant sa main libre autour de la taille frêle de chaton.

-Sôbi !!! Proteste-t-il.  
-Ton dessin est fini… Je veux un câlin…  
-Depuis quand c'est toi qui donne les ordres !


	10. Marron Chocolat…

Le dernier que j'avais en réserve xD

Après cela, faudra que les muses reviennent au dessus de ma tête pour en pondre des nouveaux ! je tiens à dire un ENORME merci aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser une tite review ! Cela fait très plaisir, vous pouvez pas savoir !!!

* * *

**Marron Chocolat…**

Ritsuka avait traîné son combattant dans le parc couvert de son manteau de neige. Il a des clichés à rendre pour son école de photographie… Le jeune homme voulait prendre Sôbi dans ce désert blanc… Une fois de plus…  
Il n'y a qu'avec son favori qu'on réussit ses photographies !  
Une muse…  
Ce pervers ? Cet obsédé ?  
Jamais…

Le blond l'arrête dans sa folie du clique pour aller leur chercher une boisson chaude. Le sacrifice râle après lui mais accepte volontiers car il avait froid aux mains.

-Tiens, un chocolat chaud !

Ritsuka prend le gobelet, remerciant Sôbi d'un sourire tout en regardant ses photographies. Il n'arrive jamais à en jeter… Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne voit pas le blond se rapprocher davantage et lui saisir délicatement le menton. Le brun lève un sourcil interrogateur. Très vite, il a la réponse à un tel geste… Sôbi se penche pour lécher ses lèvres.

-Tu avais une moustache au chocolat ! Fait-il en excuse.

Ritsuka le fusille du regard avant de détourner la tête avec mépris.

-Réchauffe-moi ! Fit-il sur le ton de l'ordre.

Le blond sourit et ne se fait pas prier pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'enlaçant étroitement alors que le jeune homme se lovait contre lui…  
Sa douce chaleur…

* * *

Une tite reviews ?!  



	11. Crème Chantilly…

Alors... Un GRAND merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! Cela fait toujours très plaisir !!! Les muses sont revenu pour un drabble lol Mes muses tournent autour d'une potentielle fic sur Code Geass... Mais je cherche toujours des idées de drabbles ;p (J'ai tout plein de couleur me reste plus que les idées xD) Et puis travailler aide pas non plus -.-"

D'ailleurs, j'enchaine avec des couleurs de teintes foncées ! Je mettrais une 'tite note quand la couleur n'est pas connue car ce sont des termes de peintures :x

Encore merci et bonne mini lecture !

* * *

**Crème Chantilly…**

Une pièce éclairée par une lampe de chevet. Un lit dont les draps pendent sur les côtés de façon désordonnés. Une chambre d'étudiant tout à fait ordinaire…  
Sans un bruit…  
Puis une sorte de « pchiii » sonore résonne dans la pièce vide.

-Sôbi arrête !!! Râle Ritsuka.  
-C'est meilleur quand il y en a plus ! Se défend le blond.

Un petit grognement échappe au brun qui le fusille du regard mais Sôbi contre attaque avec un de ses sourires dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Non tu as raison… Je vais m'en servir sur toi !

Ritsuka rougit violemment.

-Pervers !  
-Tu en doutais encore ?!

L'étudiant se rapproche de son petit amant, venant lécher ses lèvres qui ont un délicieux goût de fraise. Il le fait basculer dans le lit, doucement, prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber le bol de fraise couvert de chantilly qui tenait sur le plateau. Le chaton grogne mais répond au baiser, tentant au passage de lui dérober la bouteille de liquide crémeux.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles t'en servir sur moi puisque tu veux tant la récupérer… ?  
-Qui sait… Répond Ritsuka avec un sourire entendu comme si l'idée lui était déjà venue à l'esprit.

* * *

Une petite review :3 


	12. Gris Pluie…

Merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient une tite review !!! Cela me fait plaisir au possible et me motive à trouver des idées pour écrire ces drabbles que j'aime, au final, beaucoup écrire !

On peut y faire passé beaucoup, il ne suffit pas le phrase à ralonge ! Et je suis heureuse que le résultat marche si bien !

Merci de votre soutient !!!

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†

**Gris Pluie…**

Sôbi a réussit à sortir son jeune amant de sa chambre. Celui-ci était encore sur son projet. Un dossier à rendre pour être noté en cette dernière année décisive ! Ritsuka est un des meilleurs élèves de la classe, un des photographes les plus prometteurs ! Le blond l'a aidé, encouragé, il a même prit sur lui pour laisser travailler son amour…

L'étudiant tient la main de Ritsuka avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme est trop dans ses pensées pour accorder un soupçon à ce sourire… Il se contente de profiter de son combattant. De sa présence si réconfortante, si apaisante… Quand il ne joue pas le pervers bien sur ! Le temps est frais quoi que le ciel est voilé de nuage gris souris. Le regard violacé de Ritsuka se porte sur ce ciel lugubre parce qu'il sentait quelque chose…

-Et zut, il pleut !

-Pas grave, rit Sôbi, on va rentrer à l'abris ! Viens !

Le blond tire en douceur son amant dans les ruelles alors que la pluie se met à tomber de plus en plus, les trempant jusqu'au os. Ritsuka ne fait pas attention au chemin prit, il suit avec un grand sourire amusé son amant. Sôbi le tire dans un immeuble et lui fait gravir deux étages. Tiens, ce n'était pas ici chez l'étudiant…

Le combattant du jeune homme ouvre une porte et Ritsuka rentre, retirant sa veste trempée tout en jetant un œil critique à l'entrée de l'appartement. Ou l'avait-il emmené ?! Le blond vient l'enlacer avec tendresse, déposant un baiser dans son cou tendre. Le sacrifice regarde la pièce avant de tourner la tête vers Sôbi.

-On est où ?

-Bienvenu chez nous, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

-Quoi ???

Ritsuka lance un grand regard surpris au blond qui le relâche et vient devant lui, déposant un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres tentantes.

-Tu es majeur… Tu as bientôt fini ton année… Enumère le blond.

La promesse… Le brun a promit à Sôbi de venir vivre avec lui quand il aurait finit ses études… Sinon il n'aurait pas put travailler avec un pervers sur le dos. Ses joues s'empourprent et il se love contre le blond, son cœur battant étrangement vite. Sôbi referme ses bras autour du corps mince de son amant, déposant un baiser tendre sur sa tempe.

-Tu veux bien vivre ici avec moi ?

-Oui… Murmure-t-il avec un grand sourire caché dans le cou du blond.

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†


	13. Terre de Pluie…

Ce drabble est un peu à part, bien que j'ai choisit la couleur "Terre"... Normalement, il n'est pas sencé être classé ici mais on ne choisit pas son inspiration lol

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†

**Terre de Pluie…**

L'eau glacée tire les traits de son visage…

Le froid s'insinue en lui tel un poison lent mais violent…

Les minutes, les heures étaient passées sans que le blond ne daigne répondre au téléphone…

Ritsuka s'était laissé gagner par l'inquiétude…

Il parcourt la ville sous la pluie battante, le parapluie fermé pendouillant dans sa main car les bourrasques de vent ne laisseraient pas en vie son abri fragile.

Le petit brun avait fait tous les endroits où Sôbi aurait pu se trouver…

Tous excepté le parc ?

Le gamin s'y rend sans plus attendre, déjà mouillé jusqu'au os, tremblant de froid mais il passe outre, son inquiétude bien plus grande que la pneumonie qui le guette !

Il le retrouve enfin !

Le combattant est à terre, dans la boue, la pluie battant son visage où Ritsuka distingue des éraflures d'où son sang s'écoule, se mêlant à l'eau de pluie, à ses cheveux dorés en bataille…

-Sôbi !!!

Sa voix retentit comme un appel, désespéré, inquiet…

Le petit brun se précipite vers lui, tandis que le blond lève des yeux fatigués vers son petit protéger, un sourire venant ourler ses lèvres à cette vue des plus agréable… Ritsuka a les joues rougies par la pluie et l'inquiétude. Adorable…

-Je t'ai cherché partout imbécile !

Sôbi lève une main vers son visage pour caresser sa joue, peu soucieux de son état assez alarmant.

-Et toi tu vas attraper froid…

-A qui la faute, hein ? Réplique Ritsuka en le fusilla du regard.

Un regard mouillé de larme, invisible à cause des perles tombant du ciel et qui roulent en grand nombre sur son visage.

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†


	14. Sable d’Ocre

J'ai longtemps rouillé pour ce titre et le pire est à venir car je choisis des termes de plus en plus... artistique pour les couleurs x.x 

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†

**Sable d'Ocre **

Ces mèches brunes en pagailles volettent sous le poids de l'air frais.

L'eau salée ondule tranquillement sur la mer de sable sous ses pieds nus… Le sable est chaud et doux…

Un sourire étire ses lèvres, soupirant d'un bien-être empêché par ses heures de travail acharné.

Deux bras enlacent sa taille et Ritsuka porte son regard sur Sôbi, celui-ci lui adressant un sourire tendre mais aussi vainqueur…

Car il a réussi à faire sortir son petit amant de l'appartement !

L'adolescent ne le quitte pas des yeux, frissonnant lorsque des vagues plus audacieuses viennent lui lécher les pieds.

Lentement, il tend le cou pour venir déposer un baiser fragile sur les lèvres de son amant.

Mais ce baiser volé se transforme vite en baiser passionné lorsque le blond capture ses lèvres tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille fine.

-Enfin je t'ai pour moi… Murmure Sôbi.

-Pour cette sortie, tu le sais ! Je dois finir ce dossier, il est capital pour mon année.

-Hm… Grogne-t-il.

Un sourire amusé étire les lèvres de Ritsuka qui meurt d'envie de sortir son appareil de son sac… Cependant le combattant ne le laissera pas faire et il le sait.

-Bon rattrapons le temps perdu !!!

-Per…

Ritsuka n'a pas le temps de finir son mot qu'il était déjà entraîné dans l'eau par le blond, qui affiche un sourire amusé et… Désireux…

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†

Review !  



	15. Ciel Cobalt

Merci pour vos reviews !!! Je vous mets deux nouveaux drabbles ! Je dois dire que celui-ci était en faite pas prévu au programme... Torché en 10 minutes mais je l'aime mieux que le second, que je devais écrire depuis des lutres xD

Enjoy !

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†

**Ciel Cobalt**

La couleur s'étale en suivant le pinceau imbibé d'eau colorée. La feuille absorbe les pigments pour les fixer sous le tracé précis de l'artiste. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont attachés pour ne pas le gêner mais une mèche glisse le long de sa joue, caressant sa peau pâle et lui tirant un léger grognement de mécontentement. D'un geste mécanique, il la renvoie derrière son oreille puis dirige le pinceau vers le carré d'aquarelle bleue, prenant la couleur la plus pure avant de venir la rajouter sur la feuille.

Sôbi prenait toute la table de leur salon, entre la feuille, sa boite à aquarelle, un verre d'eau, des feuilles de brouillons. Et la place pour un cendrier car bien sûr, il fume. Un « tss » énervé lui échappe, puis il retire sa cigarette avec sa main libre, l'autre tenant le pinceau en suspens au dessus de sa future victime… L'aquarelle blanche. Un regard, quelques minutes de réflexion et il partit à l'instinct pour finir ce que son amant lui avait si gentiment demandé, reprenant le mégot entre ses lèvres pour tirer une bouffée de nicotine bienfaisante.

Une ombre se déplace silencieusement jusqu'à venir enlacer le blond, posant son menton sur son épaule pour regarder ce qu'il peint. Un sourire étire ses fines lèvres. Sôbi jette un regard de biais à Ritsuka pour voir sa réaction.

-Ca te convient ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu sais bien que j'aime tout ce que tu peins.

-Seulement ça ? Fit-il avec un sourire pervers.

L'adolescent le fusille du regard avec une moue de reproche. Le blond se retourne pour lui faire face, retira sa clope de ses lèvres, recrachant la fumée sur le côté pour ne pas l'envoyer au nez de son petit protégé avant de se pencher sur lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de ses délicieuses lèvres.

-Seulement ce que je peins ? Reprend-il.

Ritsuka soutient son regard, une de ses mains venant capturer le haut de sa chemise pour l'attirer à lui et franchir les derniers centimètres qui les séparent.

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†

Merci de laisser une tite review si ca vous à plut 3


	16. Joues Carmines

Et voici le second que je... trouve pas top ! A vous de me dire votre avis !

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†

**Joues Carmines**

Ritsuka n'arrête pas de tousser, ces joues rougies par la fatigue, la fièvre qui ne lui laisse pas non plus de répit… C'était la faute de Sôbi s'il est malade. Le blond n'avait pas prévenu son sacrifice, demeurant dans le parc, blessé et sous la pluie battante. Parce qu'il l'a cherché dans toute la ville, le petit brun s'est attrapé un rhume carabiné… Il se redresse de sous sa couette chaude, prend un peu de sirop et se recouche, les oreilles en arrière, penaud.

Il est consigné au lit mais n'a pas envie de dormir. Il s'ennuie… Cependant se lever pour jouer ne ferait pas baisser sa température. Les heures défilent dans un ennui sans précédant jusqu'à ce qu'il entend un toc à sa fenêtre. A-t-il rêvé ? Ritsuka est à moitié conscient, ses yeux papillonnent et ses oreilles se dressent pour mieux entendre un second « poc » à la vitre. Le gamin se lève, titubant jusqu'à la fenêtre dont il écarte les rideaux pour voir le blond lui faire un sourire.

-Sôbi ? Fait-il en ouvrant.

Le froid du dehors lui tire un violent frisson et son combattant referme rapidement le battant. Ritsuka porte ses yeux vitreux sur lui et Sôbi n'attend pas plus longtemps pour le prendre dans ses bras, le portant jusqu'au lit.

-Qu'est-ce que ???

-Je viens m'occuper de toi vu que tu es malade par ma faute !

Le blond le dépose dans la place encore chaude et le couvre. Ritsuka voit un sourire doux sur ses lèvres, son regard un peu perplexe, perdu… Mais le voir lui fait plaisir. Sôbi le gratifie d'un baiser sur le front avant de se poser à côté de lui dans le lit, caressant ses cheveux bruns avec douceur. Le petit sacrifice vient alors se lover contre son combattant avant de s'endormir en toute confiance… N'ouvrant les yeux que le lendemain tant il a accumulé la fatigue…

D'ailleurs la fièvre l'a quitté.

Il n'y a pas meilleur remède que celui qui hante votre cœur…

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†

Une tite review pour nourrir l'auteur ? lol


	17. Viride

Il a mit du temps à venir ce drabble, je suis désolé. KH2 est passé devant certaines choses lol Et puis, il ne me reste que deux ou trois de couleurs foncés, j'ai déjà exploité pas mal d'idée... Je ne sais pas si je continuerais dans un cycle avec des couleurs claires... A vous de m'y encourager XP

Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas, cela me fait toujours plaisir de les lire, surtout quand je manque d'inspiration...

Un dernier mot pour expliquer le titre : Viride est une couleur vert foncé, je n'ai rien trouvé à lui associer car c'est un nom de couleur que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à ce que je regarde un nuancier ! Et le vert est décidément associé à ce couple peu commun que j'aime mettre en scène ;p

Bonne lecture !

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†

**Viride…**

La chaleur…

Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui leur a été donné durant leur enfance.

La douceur…

Foutaises, ils ne ressentent rien, ni douceur, ni douleur, rien.

Le bonheur…

Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? Une futilité après quoi l'être humain court sans jamais la saisir ? Autant s'en passer, et jouer du temps présent, non ?

Une petite main finit par émerger de sous la couette verte pour venir poser le bout de son doigt sur la joue de la belle au bois dormant.

-Natsuo.

-Hum ?

-Je crois qu'on l'a épuisé ce pauvre petit.

-C'est dommage, on commençait juste à s'amuser !

Les lèvres de Yôji s'étirent en un sourire provocateur, suivi d'un regard vers son complice.

-Il est trop vieux, on ferait mieux d'en trouver un autre !

-Un jeune ? Comme Ritsuka ? Fait Natsuo en riant.

-Oui, mais lui il est chasse gardée.

-C'est dommage…

Un soupire sort en même temps des lèvres des Zero. Pourtant, il y'a les manettes de jeux pas loin, un coussin des plus confortable qui ouvre finalement les yeux et lance un regard de reproche aux deux skouateurs qui s'appuient sans gêne sur lui.

-Vous le dites si je gêne !

-Tu ne nous gênes pas Kio, on est bien installés au contraire ! Répond Yôji avec un sourire innocent.

-D'ailleurs, on veut notre revanche !!!

Natsuo brandit la manette et le blond lève les yeux au ciel, lâchant un gros soupire. Yôji en profite pour s'attaquer à une partie sensible, les chatouilles. Une sorte de compensation car Kio avait dormi sans leur accord, les abandonnant à une douceur étrange, la sienne, et à l'ennui de ne rien faire… Juste d'attendre son réveil.

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†

Une tite review pour encourager les muses


	18. Sang Pourpre…

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette petite série de drabble :3

J'ai mit du temps pour trouver ces dernières couleurs et j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant ! Cette série touche bientôt à sa fin, je pense...

Encore merci pour les reviews, cela me motive toujours !!

Bonne lecture !

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†

**Sang Pourpre…**

Il court à en perdre haleine, faisant une entrée plus que remarquée dans l'hôpital. Son regard angoissé cherche quelque chose avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le second étage comme le lui a dit Kio au téléphone. Ritsuka déboule devant le comptoir où une jeune femme vient répondre à sa question précipitée. Au fond du couloir, à gauche, chambre 138.

Le petit brun se retient de ne pas y courir. Son souffle affolé l'en empêche de toute manière. Ses pas pressés finissent par atteindre leur but et Kio réceptionne un jeune adolescent paniqué.

-Kio, que s'est-il passé ? Comment… va-t-il ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? Débite-t-il, à un rythme incroyable pour son souffle si court.

-Assied-toi.

Les mains du blond se posent d'autorité sur ses épaules et Ritsuka glisse sur le siège, son regard angoissé levé sur lui.

-Reprend un peu ton souffle. Il va bien, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, fait-il pour le rassurer.

-Comment ça ? D'après ce que tu m'as dit…

-Sôbi a juste une jambe dans le plâtre et perdu du sang. Il va rester à l'hôpital quelques jours avant de retourner à l'appartement. Ce ne serait pas… la première fois, hein ?

Ritsuka écoute ses paroles religieusement, seul son souffle court cassant l'ambiance. Il se sent moyennement rassuré à ces paroles et tente de calmer son cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois mais… Maintenant c'est différent ! Il n'a plus rien d'un sacrifice et Sôbi n'est plus le combattant. Ils sont là l'un pour l'autre… Après ces quelques minutes où il a repris le contrôle de lui-même, son regard se pose de nouveau sur Kio.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

-Oui tu peux, mais pas longtemps.

Le jeune homme le remercie et entre dans la chambre. Sôbi est allongé sur le lit, une jambe en suspend et soignée, des machines, des perfusions autour du lit. Silencieux, la peur au ventre, il se rapproche de son lit et il ne peut résister à effleurer sa main de la sienne en une caresse légère.

Ritsuka lui sauterait volontiers au cou… Lui donnerait une baffe pour avoir été si imprudent… Mais il se contente de caresser sa main tandis que des larmes roulent silencieusement sur ses joues. Il a cru le perdre au coup de téléphone de Kio… Il entend frapper et se dit que le temps a été trop court à son goût… Le petit brun se penche et dépose un baiser mouillé sur le front de son imbécile d'amant, sa main caressant toujours la sienne.

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça… n'oublie pas que… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

Une de ses larmes roule sur les cheveux d'or de son amant avant qu'il ne se redresse au second « toc toc » à la porte, quittant à contrecœur Sôbi.

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†


	19. Soleil Vermillon ?

Un peu déçue de ne pas savoir eut de review !

Des hits, je suppose que vous avez lut et j'espère que ça vous à plut en tout cas...

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†

**Soleil Vermillon ?**

-Sôbi,grogne Ritsuka pour la énième fois. On n'est pas là pour s'amuser !

Le blond lui fait un sourire innocent, ses bras autour de sa taille se resserrant pour le rapprocher davantage de lui, contre lui avant de se pencher. Il dépose un baiser sur son front, puis son nez, sa joue, traçant un chemin tortueux. Sôbi s'amuse lui ! Il a suivi son jeune amant à la plage pour en profiter… Seulement, la condition est après les photos ?

Ritsuka se laisse amadouer par les baisers mais un grognement s'échappe à chaque contact. Lorsque Sôbi se rapproche de ses lèvres, une petite main lui soulève le menton pour l'empêcher de continuer.

-Ca suffit Sôbi ! Ces photos sont importantes pour mon dossier final !

-Je sais, répond-il calmement.

Le blond capture la main, y dépose un baiser avant de la baisser et de venir déposer un baiser tendre sur son front.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aiderais à « capturer le soleil », c'était encore des paroles en l'air, lâche Ritsuka visiblement très sérieux.

-T'ai-je menti une seule fois ?

-Plein de fois par le passé, répond-il du tac au tac.

Sôbi fait la une moue, dans le mille le petit et il n'y va pas par quatre chemins avec son regard accusateur. Il ne se démonte pas pour autant et glisse ses lèvres vers son oreille, déposant un bref baiser de passage devant sa tempe.

-Je n'ai menti que pour te protéger à cette époque là… Et… Tu ferais mieux de te retourner pour capturer le soleil.

Son jeune amant le regarde, intrigué avant de se retourner, les bras de Sôbi le laissant faire sans le gêner. Le soleil est en train de se coucher sur l'horizon aqueux. Ritsuka ne perd pas une seconde et sort son appareil, le règle et commence à prendre ses photos sans jeter un seul regard vers le blond qui a retiré ses bras et s'est assis sur le sable pour s'allumer une cigarette, admirant son jeune amant en action.

Quand le soleil a disparut derrière le rideau de mer, Ritsuka revient vers Sôbi. Il s'agenouille entre ses jambes et vient déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres au goût de cigarette.

-Tu es pardonné, murmure-t-il.

Le blond sourit à cette manière si impérieuse qu'a Ritsuka de le diriger. Sa main vient se loger dans sa nuque, la caressant avec tendresse avant qu'il ne l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

-J'espère bien…

Le jeune sacrifice rougit et comme pour le faire taire sur une éventuelle moquerie, il reprend ses lèvres avec plus d'ardeur, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à son pervers d'amant…

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†


	20. Auburn…

Voici le derniers drabble qui va ainsi clore cette série.  
Je me suis beaucoup amusé sur cette série de couleur et je ne pense pas la rallongé, je trouve que j'ai suffisamment exploité la chose...

Je voulais entamer un autre cycle, tapant dans le UA que j'avais peu à peu instauré au file de mes drabbles (et qui est clos par celui-ci). Je verrais, tout dépendra de ma motivation.

Merci pour m'avoir lut jusqu'ici, j'espère vous avoir offert une agréable lecture de bout en bout :3

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†

**Auburn…**

Une masse d'élève attend devant les panneaux de bois… Ritsuka ne s'est pas mêlé à eux, il reste près de Sôbi mais sa nervosité est palpable. Sa main caresse et serre la sienne, son regard guette du mouvement vers les bureaux, les élèves. L'adolescent ne voit même pas venir le bras du blond qui le plaque contre lui. Il ouvre de grands yeux surpris et relève la tête, le nez dans son tee-shirt.

-Sôbi, c'est pas le moment de…

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus, deux lèvres viennent le faire taire. Ritsuka proteste avec un grognement, mais il se laisse faire, se pelotonnant contre son amant, répondant au baiser avec une certaine timidité. Le brouhaha autour de lui rappelle à son bon souvenir qu'ils sont dans un lieu public. Le blond accepte de relâcher ses lèvres une fois qu'il le sent décontracté, un sourire doux venant étirer ses lèvres tandis que le regard de l'adolescent se faire interrogateur.

-Tu es moins nerveux comme ça.

Il bloque un instant sur sa phrase avant de piquer du nez dans son cou, cachant ses joues rouges. Il y avait de quoi être nerveux… Son diplôme comme photographe dépendrait du futur bout de papier qui serait accroché. Il a travaillé dur, sacrifié des moments avec Sôbi pour avoir ce qu'il désire, ce métier qui lui plaît . Ritsuka n'a aucune envie d'avoir fait tous ces sacrifices pour rien.

-Ritsuka.

-Moui ?

-Je crois qu'un prof vient afficher les résultats.

Ces mots ont l'effet d'une bombe et le jeune homme se redresse, regardant vers le panneau où un homme en costard lutte pour accéder au tableau de bois. La feuille mise, l'étau se resserre autour de lui et il bataille pour s'en sortir sans se faire piétiner par la foule d'élève qui cherchent leurs noms.

Son cœur bat plus rapidement, sa gorge s'assèche… Une angoisse incontrôlable le saisit en voyant les pleurs, les cris de joies… Et lui ? L'instant du doute, sauvé par une main qui le prend pour le tirer vers le panneau ou la foule commence à se dissiper.

-Sô… Sôbi ?

Un sourire lui répond et il pousse son petit amant devant lui pour qu'il finisse le chemin tout seul ce qu'il fait par réflexe, luttant de quelques coups d'épaules pour arriver devant la feuille. Son regard la parcourt fébrilement… Hein ? Il n'y est pas ?? Son cœur ratte un battement et il se ressaisit, parcourant la liste une nouvelle fois. Il a du faire une erreur à cause du stress. Ses yeux relisent la liste avec angoisse avant de tomber sur :

« 8ème Aoyagi Ritsuka »

†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†¤†


End file.
